okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Maugoth'mor - the Black Marshall
Maugoth'mor - The Black Marshal Name: Maugoth’mor Title: Strok-Goth (Master of the Sanctuary), the black marshal Origin: Waw / Wôlim Domain: suffering, retribution, fear, war, chastisement and selection, gaining power Typical spells: fear, pain, damage spells Once a renegade king, who was clinging to the call of a murderer, the Black Marshal ruled his empire through fear and intimidation. Even as a mortal he was hated by all, and when Sauron sought allies, he accepted the Ring of Power without hesitation. In the following centuries, while he and the other kings became Ringwraiths, the Marshal's cruelty and malice deepened. As the black-hearted and cruelest Nazgûl, his name is synonymous with misery and death. Where the Black Marshal is, the servants of evil mercilessly fight for fear of their own lives just like the warriors of the good feeling the grip of death around their hearts. The Cult of Maugoth'Mor is built on power and fear that forges its devotees and cult followers into cold, ruthless, and absolutely loyal soldiers. The fear of being punishing as weak forces believers to become stronger and more powerful in order to avoid any punishment. So there is a constant competition that only the strongest Uruku survive. The methods the Uruku use to ascend are becoming increasingly brutal and devious. The Uruku are trimmed decorated as in no other cult. Uruku who fail and do not fulfill their duties are severely punished, with permanent and recurring pain, reminding the Uruk of his mistakes until his death. The greed and thirst for power in the cult are omnipresent and the impulse of the Uruku to worship his cult. The faith Reasons for an Uruk’s belief in this Nazgûl Driven by the hatred of everything weak and the joy in the suffering of others, the followers have the greed to become immortal and stronger, surpassing everyone. Getting the Goth-Hai status is their first target if not already born with it. Distinctive features of believers The believers are usually adorned with many signs of their own squad and symbols of the Nine and the Eye to prove their loyalty and zeal. Every devotee will wear at least one mark of Maugoth'mor on his clothing. The faithful of the Black Marshal come almost exclusively from the ranks of warriors and soldiers. Most of them are recognized for their cruelty. Like the Black Marshal, his creditors are devoured by hatred and anger. They act purely selfishly and serve only the more powerful. They try to destroy weakness and incompetence wherever and whenever they can. Seeing the others suffer is one of the few things that makes them happy. Alone the thought of a battle and their screaming victims makes them fall into a frenzy of battle. Whether it´s their own pain or the pain of their enemies, they do not care. In order to achieve their goals, they are always improving their skills, whether in combat Uruk vs Uruk, listening to tactical meetings or listening to veteran stories. Everything that gives them an advantage in combat is used. Fighting is trained with special tactics and with all weapons. They often act intuitively without long thinking. Waiting and hesitating is a kind of weakness, because, whoever comes first, wins. If they can gain more power, they give a shit about allies, etc. Since the faithful are only seeking more power and strength, every conceivable remedy, powder or elixir that has a touch of success is always welcome. The Uruk and his faith, and what he does for it Faith is one of the ways to power, and so believers do everything to rise in favor of the Shakh´bûrz. To do that, the faithful one would do anything that would not kill him. As long as he gets around alive, he would commit any crime and every command to come closer to power and surpass his fellow man. Night of Pain: One of the few rites in which the faithful gather and are tested by a servant of the cult is the Night of Pain A Thrak of the cult suddenly meets in a field camp and gathers the simple believers and leads them to a gathering of cult servants. There the night of pain begins. The Thrak begins the rite with the following words: “''The Black Marshal calls ...... and you have come. Know where your place is .. and serve the powerful. Now show the Maugoth'Mor what you can bear in pain''" Believers are hurt by a variety of methods. How long they will be tortured they decide for themselves. He who begs for mercy and for his quick salvation through death will be removed. The cult servants decide who passes the exam. Anyone who breaks off is not worthy to go into the teaching of the cult. Anyone who can endure the pain the cult ministers while under protective spells or drugs will be tortured (to death) until the effects wore off. Those who sustain physical collapse and faints after several hours pass the test. Bos’Maugoth’Mor - the Cult of the Black Marshal Structure of the cult The cult of the Black Marshal is one of the larger and most respected institutions of Murdur. Due to the pragmatic training, many members of the cult serve as Frûmgrat, Piz-Shatraug or Pizgothu in the Gund Piztor. It often happens that Îstugalu of the cult is literally requested by a Maugoth. The center of the cult is Ran'Mor-Kûtotaz, the "Black Moon Citadel", on the western walls of Minas Morgul, which is, in addition to serving as a religious house, also the city's main defense stronghold. High on its cold battlements watches, the Strok-Ilz'gund (star-rock sanctuary), a monument made from the black rocks of a lunar meteorite in the shape of a nine-pointed star, over the city. This monument is said to have concentrated the forces of the Black Marshal. It is also said that the Fourth of the Nine had summoned the tailed star from the night sky to build the monument in the fires of Mount Doom as a sign of his power and fidelity to the Shakh´bûrz. The unholy image feeds the faithful of Maugoth'mor with its occult power. It is also shrouded in a horrible aura that terrorizes any weak-willed person approaching the citadel. The school of the Black Marshal produces primarily particularly defensive Thraku and Shatraugu. So it is hardly surprising that of all aspirants those are preferred who have already struck a soldier's career. The ubiquitous horror emanating from the Strok`Ilz'Gund makes selection extremely strict among those who feel called to learn the arts of the Black Marshal. Few of the candidates who have not been chosen by one of the Nazgûl to join the Order will last longer than a few days in Ran'Mor-Kûtotaz. The Fauthugal of the cult spends much of their training in the grueling cellars and caverns under the keep. In the low chambers are numerous bizarre apparatus, from which a sardonic aura emanates. Here, metal wheels mesh with each other, heavily laden winds whiz down and rusty blades pierce tough meat to make the novices of the cult stronger. The squeaking and pawing of the torture devices are only superimposed by the cries of agony and horror that they elicit from their victims. The aim of these idiosyncratic training methods is to break the will and understanding of the pupils until they reach a point where they have become insensitive to pain and fear. Only then, when they can no longer succumb to the whisperings of the enemy and are fully devoted to the Shakhbûrz, they become fully cultivated as Îstugal. In contrast to the simple believers, who carry no recognition symbol, the cult members wear a heavy chain with the symbol of Maugoth'mor. The chain is sharp and heavy. For years, it cuts itself into the flesh of the believer until the Uruk succumbs to it or the chain melts with the flesh. The cult servants have become blunted tools of hatred from the years of punishment and sadistic methods in the cult. For them, the life of an Uruk counts less than nothing. The only joy they can feel is the suffering and pain of the weak who are tortured or to torture others, whenever they can. Their own pain and suffering are well known as part of their life in the cult, so they try to give the same suffering to the others. They try to dominate everyone who is lower in the hierarchy, and then they force them into their service. Professions and training Thrak Most of the Fauthugalu that have no magic skills, which make up the majority of Fauthugalu, is destined to become a Thrak. These are often requested as right-hand men, spies or dargalu by the officers of the Ang`Durgrat to force troops on the right way, because their loyalty and obedience are inviolable, making them perfect for stability. A large part of the Thrak is sent into the breeding pits and barracks to train the Uruku to strip off weakness. The rest of them are on their way to spread the cult`s ideologies and to celebrate the night of pain. Like all Thraku, those of the cult of Maugoth'mor, receive a special gift. But the gifts of the Black Marshall or the Shakh`bûrz are cruel and cause their owners pain, anguish, and suffering. Even more than in other cults. This allows most of the cult's thraku to easily overreact while punishing and torturing. Among the Uruku they are feared like no other authority. Shatraug All Fauthugalu who have even the tiniest talent for magic is taken to be trained as Shatraug. They are sent from the Ang'dur`Grat in all directions of Murdur to support or lead troops. Their decisions during battle are usually extremely grisly and disturbing to the enemy, in order to break the enemy`s will. They are feared by the enemies, same as under the Uruku. The less magic gifted are trained to become Shatraug û Shakh`bûrz (war priests), who whip the troops of the eye with zeal and fanaticism into the front lines. The more magic-gifted Uruku are trained to Piz-Shatraugu ("armed Shatraugu"). These fighting Shatraugu are usually in the possession of an officer's rank and lead the troops into the battle and keep in interaction to the other officers. Their magic skills are concentrated primarily in the suffering and despair of the enemy. They can turn battles into carnage and do it with joy. Dushatar The few, who are trained and have survived the education, stay deep in the citadel and execute the direct orders of the Maugoth'mor to consolidate his power to become the First of the Nine. Whatever dark magic and rituals they perform, no Uruk, who is not one of them, will ever know. Only the Supreme Servants of the cult know of their activities and guard this mystery until death. Gundul-Maugoth'mor Those who prove themselves to be the toughest under the Fauthugalu will be honored to join the Gundul-Maugoth'mor, the Black Marshal's bodyguard. This squad always held on company strength, is not only one of Murdur's most feared units, but also a member of the regular garrison of Minas Morgul. Attitude towards the other cults Shatraug-Goth One day the position of this cult will be conquered, though the believers know that The Witch King stands far above everyone else. But first, the believers fight and hunch to support the cult of the Witch King to gain his favor and to strengthen their own cult. Khamûl Ghânshal The magical abilities are unrivaled and the simple believers fear the cult almost as much as they do their own. If the cult needs help, the minions will take the chance and thus strengthen the relationship of both cults. Burgûl-Goth The Cult of Burgûl-Goth is the next in rank that needs to be removed to gain even more power. The Shadow King's assassins have eliminated countless members of the cult because they have not compromised on the hierarchic faith. It often comes to fights between the faithful of the two cults, which are prevented only by officers and members of the Frûmgrat. Ghadhûmûrzal The cult of Ghadhûmûrzal is seen as weak. And yet, they also know the dangers of the cult, as they often work hand in hand to destroy the enemy. The arts of infesting cities and armies are often requested by servants of the Maugoth'mor to crush the enemy. The believers get out of their way, but it can also lead to clashes when the power of Maugoth`mor is questioned. Normally the disputes are usually quickly put aside again. Narkû-Mat The greed for the knowledge of immortality does not allow an open enmity between the two cults. But it lets the faithful fight each other as often as supporting themselves in other matters. Believers will always support this cult if they act against one of the other weak cults. Quûral Because the Traitor`s servants barely show themselves and usually remain hidden behind their coins or spinning their intrusions, it often leads to heated arguments when one of the creditors is unmasked. It is known that if there is money to be made, it is by the followers of the Quûral. Mautark An annoyance in the eye of the Cult of Maugoth'mor, as the Bos-Nadak occupy important positions that would otherwise be taken by members of the Cult Maugoth'mor. This often leads to tensions that discharge in bloody battles. This goes so far that they can be terminated only by intervening the Frûmgrat or the officers. Since these are often provided by members of the two cults, the fights usually last forever. Dushgor In the eye of the Bos`Maugoth`Mor the Cult of the Dwimmerlaik is the weakest of the cults and so are his followers. Dispute will be openly discharged. But it usually stays with minor friction that rarely degenerates, because no threat is seen in this cult.